staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Sierpnia 2014
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość Poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Wakacje z Jedynką - SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Supertajne pudełko, odc. 35 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Wakacje z Jedynką - Samochodzik i Templariusze - odc. 5/5 Skarb Templariuszy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Wakacje z Jedynką - Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 1/7 - Pechowy dzień - txt. str. 777 26'; serial przygodowy TVP; reż.:Stanisław Jędryka; wyk.:Henryk Gołębiewski, Filip Łobodziński, Jolanta Zykun, Jan Machulski, Alina Janowska, Jerzy Cnota, Janusz Kłosiński, Bogusław Sochnacki, Henryk Bąk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 BBC w Jedynce - Wielka Rafa Koralowa. cz. 1. Cud natury (Great Barier Reef) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Zwykła/niezwykła rodzinka - odc. 17/20 (No Ordinary Family, ep. 17, No Ordinary Love) kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Dziewiczy kontynent cz. 1. Góry (Untamed Americas. MOUNTAINS odc. 1); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2012); reż.:Andy Mitchell; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 79 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 80 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Real w Warszawie; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Polskie Wakacje - Pod Tatrami - 7.08.14 "Biegi górskie"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Klan - odc. 2584 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 MacGyver III - odc. 1, Utracona miłość, część 1 (MacGyver III, ep. 1, Lost Love (Part 1)); serial kraj prod.USA (1987); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 8/13 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Eska Music Awards 2014 - nominacje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; EMA 2013 - nominacje w kategorii Najlepsza Artystka. 18:30 Ranczo - odc. 76 (seria VI, odc. 11) - Tchnienie Las Vegas - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Eska Music Awards 2014 - nominacje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; EMA 2013 - nominacje w kategorii Najlepsza Artystka. 20:25 Mistrzowie komedii - Żandarm na emeryturze (Gendarme en ballade, Le) - txt. str. 777 96'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1970); reż.:Jean Girault; wyk.:Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Claude Gensac, Christian Marin; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Wojna i pamięć - Hubal - txt. str. 777 126'; dramat wojenny; reż.:Bohdan Poręba; wyk.:Ryszard Filipski, Małgorzata Potocka, Tadeusz Janczar, Stanisław Niwiński, Kazimierz Wichniarz, Emil Karewicz, Jan Stawarz, Zygmunt Malanowicz, Bolesław Idziak, Jerzy Korsztyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 MacGyver III - odc. 1, Utracona miłość, część 1 (MacGyver III, ep. 1, Lost Love (Part 1)); serial kraj prod.USA (1987); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Żandarm na emeryturze (Gendarme en ballade, Le) 96'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1970); reż.:Jean Girault; wyk.:Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Claude Gensac, Christian Marin; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Notacje - Halina Miroszowa. Z radia do telewizji; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Daniec z gwiazdami czyli EuroShow - odc. 6; zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Herkules - odc. 56 Koniec początku (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. The End of the Beginning); serial kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 599; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama Flesz i Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1136 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 346 Groźne zwierzę; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Familiada - odc. 2109; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Obrzęd żaby - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Szkoła życia - odc. 30 "Mamisynek"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 11 "Nienormalnie normalna rodzina" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 12 "Walka z nałogami" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 M jak miłość - odc. 1059; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Pojedynek nie na żarty (1) Paranienormalni/Neo - Nówka; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 14/80; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 18 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:10 XVI Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin 2010 - KABARETOWA STACJA KO(S)MICZNA; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 07 zgłoś się - Zamknąć za sobą drzwi - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Czy świat oszalał? - Złowroga charyzma Adolfa Hitlera: miliony prowadzone ku przepaści - odc. 1/3 (Dark charisma of Adolf Hitler. Leading milions into abyss ep. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Laurence Reese; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Żądło 2 (Sting 2) 97'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1983); reż.:Jeremy Paul Kagan; wyk.:Oliver Reed, Teri Garr, Mel Pape, Mac Davis; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Instynkt - odc. 4 - Znak Lucyfera; serial kryminalny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Złowroga charyzma Adolfa Hitlera: miliony prowadzone ku przepaści - odc. 1/3 (Dark charisma of Adolf Hitler. Leading milions into abyss ep. 1); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Laurence Reese; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Siekierezada 78'; dramat; reż.:Witold Leszczyński; wyk.:Edward Żentara, Daniel Olbrychski, Ludwik Pak, Wiktor Zborowski, Jan Jurewicz, Ludwik Benoit, Krzysztof Majchrzak, Franciszek Pieczka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:10 XVI Światowy Festiwal Polonijnych Zespołów Folklorystycznych Rzeszów 2014 - Koncert Galowy "Wierni Rzeszowowi" cz. 2; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Smaki polskie - Kwaśnica; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 61 (seria V, odc. 5) - Krowy tłuste, krowy chude - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 62 (seria V, odc. 6) - Paragraf 23 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Polonia w Komie - Birma - Nikiki Te Looser (537); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 5 - Co za cyrk (ep. 5 - Quel Cirque) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Notatnik przyrodniczy - Dlaczego kluska się w wodzie pluska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Dom na głowie - odc. 4 - Portki dla Twardowskiego; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Naturalnie zakręceni odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Galeria - odc. 165; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 51 - Młody; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:25 Łamigłówka - Świętokrzyskie 12; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 85* - Pojedynek czarownic - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Ranczo - odc. 86* - Droga na szczyt - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kulturalni PL - (205); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Smaki polskie - Flaki z pulpetami; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 1005* - Kobiece dylematy; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:40 Zapiski Łazęgi - Niezwykłości Widuchowej; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Galeria - odc. 165; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Birma - Nikiki Te Looser (537); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Świętokrzyskie 12; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Bulionerzy - odc. 51 - Młody; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Urok pancerza - txt. str. 777; magazyn historyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:55 Czas honoru - odc. 41* "W pułapce" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Eee, co tam; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Świętokrzyskie 12; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 6/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Polak wąsem stoi (538); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Komisarz Alex - odc. 22 (seria II, odc. 9) - Śmierć w masce - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Opole 2014 - Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Zapiski Łazęgi - Łobez; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Galeria - odc. 165; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Świętokrzyskie 12; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dom na głowie - odc. 4 - Portki dla Twardowskiego; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Eee, co tam; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 6/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Polak wąsem stoi (538); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Bulionerzy - odc. 51 - Młody; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:50 16. Przystanek Woodstock 2010 - Justyna Steczkowska; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Zapiski Łazęgi - Niezwykłości Widuchowej; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Zakończenie dnia